What should i do now?
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin Kagamine started her life out just fine but after going through some obstacles she makes a horrible mistake! Whats going to happen? Is it going to be a scar for the rest of her life or is it going to heal? Read to find out!


Chaptr !: New student.

"Hi."Rin shyly stared at the class. Even with the huge mass of elementary students she noticed one particular teal hair. The teal haired girl stood up and started bouncing up and down making Rins stiffness go away. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Miku shouted in a semi loud voice.

Rin giggled. Miku Kumoi was there whenever she felt down. With the bright smile and bubbly personality she made anyone laugh or in the least smile. "My names Rin Mengurine. Nice to meet you all" Rin smiled the best she can showing that Miku's charm works.

"Ah Rin, What a nice name. Please sit next to Kagamine. Kagamine raise you hand please" A nice lady in her 30's smiled at Rins blue eyes. Rin started to like her teacher from the smile she gave. Rin looked around to see who is the kid named Kagamine.

Rin gave a fake smile at her neighbor, Len Kagamine. Who is the dull bookworm living in her neighbourhood. RIGHT next to her home. "Hello Len." Rin said stiffened with the smile, hoping for a reply from the brat who wear glasses and thinks he is so smart!

No reply came out of his damn mouth….

Rin wanted to flip the desk over. How dare he not reply the smartest girl from the last school dominating all monkeys( boys) and almost trying to get rid of there existence.

Well that was pretty much the reason that Rin had to transfer and plus there is another one..

Rin didn't let go of the fake smile and sat next to the monkey (Len.)."Nice weather right?" Rin asked.

"Right?" Rin repeated. No reply. He didn't even avert his eyes from that stupid grown up book he was reading about finance. What freaking 6 year old almost 7 reads about finance? WHAT IS THAT SUBJECT ABOUT?

Rins thought wandered from the monkey to the teachers explanation about 1234…..

"RIN!" Rin heard a loud cheerful but annoying voice acting like an alarm clock. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-" Rin hit Miku's head making her almost fall down. "What time is it?" Rin stretched her arms. Yawning she looked at a white room.

So white Rin though she was in heaven. White curtain draped on the walls. White tiles , beds, cupboards. But she knew it was too good to be true." Rin are you okay? You fainted you know? I was really worried! So was that Len guy. He called out your name, with such a cute worried look you know? I think im in love with LEN!" Miku squealed.

"Miku if you fall with him this is how it will turn out. First you are madly in love with him and confess to him, and when you do you'll get rejected. After that you'll cry hours till the end. Finally you get mad and almost kill the guy you fell in love with" Rin said explaining.

"That'll never happen to Lenny!" Miku said scoffing.

"Well what about Gumiya? Akaito? Teto's brother who is SEVENTEEN?"

"Well I learned that if you marry your friends brother you become sister-in-law. So I wanted to become Teto's big sister kay?" Miku said twirl her hair into a swirl. " Anyways if you hate me falling with every boy I see then stop being friends with me! This is how I am okay? Happy?"

"No I'm not. I somewhat understand this problem of yours but we can stop it." Rin tried to act like a grown up would in a almost scary situation like this. If Rin makes the wrong move its bye bye to Miku. As in she'll snap and hate Rin forever. Practically forever.

"You don't understand! Rin, You'll never will. I'm cursed, we are cursed!" Miku started to laugh like a lunatic.

Rin took a frozen emergency tuna and banged it on Miku's head. "As crazy as you are you are don't really have to laugh Miku. Sweet dreams" Rin left Miku unconscious on the school nurses office.

The last school bell rang. Everyone ran from there class rooms screaming with joyful sounds eager to go home or the park to play. Except a certain kid who tends to miss out the fun. Rin walked into her new classroom.

"Len. I heard you were worried about me. Is that true?" Rin walked towards Len with her hand hidden behind her back.

Len gave a fake cough and answered. "Of course I will be. Your my neighbor right?"Len finally connected to Rins eyes for the first time. "We aren't friends?" Rin looked sadly into Lens eyes.

"Well I never had a friend so I don't know."

"Can we be friends?" Rin handed out a weird banana shaped pin.

"ok." Lens eyes widened. He never had a friend and never even tried but someone wants to be his friend. He accepted the pin and put it on his bag.

"Hey your blushing" Rin said giggling.

"No. I'm not Rin"

"Yes you are!"

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR MOTHERS EMERGENCY TUNA!" Miku came into the classroom with a red circle on her cheek, due to the tuna.

"You got crazy again" Rin sat on her chair.

"Yeah I did. Want to go home with us Len?" Miku's eyes for locked on Len.

"Typical Miku" Rin mumbled while getting up from her chair

"What did you say?" Miku asked as they left the school grounds.

"Nothing. Just thinking"

After reaching home Miku had to part from her love. Rin entered the house ignoring the howls from her cousin. "You think your better than me?" Rin heard Kaito shout at her sister in the kitchen.

"Ofcourse I do!" Lily shouted back. Both of them are 14. Top of there grade. Totally in sync most of the time with each other. Also hate each other to death.

"Rin welcome home!" Her mother was making fish for dinner (as usual). "Where's Miku?" She asked as Rin walked towards her mother to the noisiest kitchen in the neighborhood.

"She's having love problems again"

"Again? Hasn't it been a week since she gave up on Akaito?"

Mengurine and the Kumoi family started living together since yesterday. For now Kaito and Lily living together is not the best option as they curse each other with voodoo dolls."WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM MOTHER?" Lily stomped her foot like a kid.

"You damn brats keep quiet while I cook got it?" Luka eyed at both of them making them flinch. "Yes MA'AM" They said in unision. Both of them ran upstairs as they yelled at each other.

"Your short!" Lily yelled at Kaito. "Arent you suppose to taller ice-cream maniac?"

"What did you say idiot?" Kaito yelled back offended very much for the fifth time.

Their yells disappeared as both of them ran into their rooms and Rin continued her conversation with her mother."Yes it has been a week since Akaito. But I have this bad feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen mummy… what do I do?"

Luka dropped the knife. It fell to the ground almost avoiding her feet. "Mother?" Rin shouted. "Hi Rin… LUKA! What … Rin?" Miku entered the kitchen in shock to see Luka emotionless on the floor.

"Miku don't scream." Rin ordered. She knew she has to call an ambulance or something but whats worse is your ears being torn by Miku's scream."Wah-" Miku's eyes filled with tears.

"Miku… Please we can call your father but please calm down first." Rin slowly took cotton buds from her pockets and slowly plugged it in her ear. At the same time Miku started screaming.

"Miku!" Kaito and Lily entered the scene just 30 seconds later. Kaito held out a leek at Miku and she immediately stopped crying. Rin stood there crying herself. "Rin what happened?" Lily asked as Kaito called Gakupo.

"I asked mom a question. She fell… fell… WAAAH!" Rin cried her heart out while her mother was hospitalized. For a few days Rin stayed at home.


End file.
